So we meet again
by Avlon Princess
Summary: Santana wants her two best friends to be friends again even after their failed relationship. Can she get them to do it or to get back together again. Pezberry, Pucktana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having a bit of writer's block on This is my life now. I will finish writing it. I just need some inspiration.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**I don't own Glee or Nothing.**

Chapter 1.

"I can't believe we are in New York. Kurt is going to be so surprised." Finn says as he helps his girlfriend into the booth.

"Whatever Hudson. I'm here for Satan." Puck and Santana have been calling each other and emailing as often as they could.

"Should I be jealous?" Quinn asked her boyfriend.

"No way babe. You know you're the only girl for me."

"If you say so. So Sandy what do you say we explore as soon as we are finished with breakfast. I want to see New York city in all it's glory."

"Sounds like fun."

They hear a fimiliar voice starting to sing along with the chorus of the song playing in the background.

**And my mates are all out there trying to calm me down.**

**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.**

**I'm swearing if I go there now I can her mind turn it all around.**

**I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time eventhough their slurred.**

**So I dialled her number and confessed to her I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing.**

"Wait isn't that Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Duh my girl got a kick-ass voice." Santana said while walking up to them.

"Satan how ya doin'?" Noah asked making space for her to sit next to him.

"I'm good." she calls the waiter over. "James why don't I have my coffee yet."

"I just saw you Santana. But I will give you a free blue berry muffin to say sorry."

"Good and what about my friends?"

"If they are ready to order. They can place their order." he looks over at the rest of the table. "Hi I'm James and I will be your waiter. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have an iced tea and a fruit cup and yogurt please." Sandy says

"Same here." Quinn says.

"Bacon extra serving, scrambled eggs and toast. Black coffee. For us guys." Puck says.

James looks over at Finn just to make sure. When Finn nods James walks into the kitchen.

"Santana did I hear you right? Did you actually call Rachel Berry your 'girl'?"

"Yeah. We actually pretty close. We share an apartment with this crazy ass girl Sidni. She is so much fun and actually helped Rachel chill out a bit."

"Call her over. I'd really like to see her again."

"Ok. Yoh Rachel get your tiny little butt over here!" Santana screamed across the diner.

At Rachel's side of the diner.

"Please Rachie Ray. You know you want to. We can even ask for tiny marshmallows instead of one big one. Please."

"Sidni! Why do you want to share hot chocolate. It's so warm out."

"Yoh. Rachel get your tiny little butt over here!" she heard Santana yell from somewhere in the diner.

"I'm going to go see what she wants."

"Fine but send James over with the hot chocolate. And grape juice. And the usual."

"Ok."

"RACHEL!"

"I'll be back now." she walks over to Santana.

"Really Tana screaming across the diner? Oh hi guys I haven't seen you in a while."

Santana pushes Puck and Quinn over to make space for Rachel. James come over with their food. "Hey Rach. Do you want something."

"Yes actually. One hot chocolate, two grape juices and two of the usual. Sid is at our regular table just take it over to her. Oh and instead of one big marshmallow a few tiny ones."

"Haha! You guys are crazy." James smiles at Rachel she always felt like a little sister to him eventhough they only met at the beginning of the year.

"You know you love us that way." she smiles at him.

"I do" he blows her a kiss. Your order will be ready soon." she looks over at Finn.

"How have you been?"

"Good meet my girlfriend Sandy."

"Hello Sandy." Rachel smiles at her. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise Kurt. I want to spend some time with my brother and Puck wanted to see Santana."

"Nice. So where are you guys staying?"

"Well I'm staying with Kurt."

"And I'm moving into your room with you so Puck and Quinn can stay in my room." Santana tells Rachel.

"A-are you ok with that Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Sure that cool. I'm sure Sid won't mind."

"Hey Rach of you want some of that hot chocolate you better get back to your table or else there's going to be nothing left." James said and then he asked "Are you guys still okay?"

"Yes we are." Puck said.

"Well Rach just to let you know if you want any marshmallows you gotta move because we only threw pink ones in."

"Yeah get a move on you know that insane girl loves the pink ones."

"I'll see you guys later ok. I'm going to be late tonight Tana, Sid wants to go watch a movie and eat out and she wants to go play pool at that 24-hour place." Rachel tells Santana.

"No prob I want to catch up with Q and Puck." Santana answers.

"Well I have to go. Before all the 'mallows disappear."

No one except Puck noticed that she didn't make eye contact with him once throug out the entire time she was there or at least so he thougt. Santana also noticed ant to her it was no surprise. The history between Rachel and Puck isn't really all that friendly.

**Let me know what you think should I continue or should I let it go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See that's what happens if you don't check your work before you publish it. Sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter. I hope it didn't chace you away from the story too much.**

**Thank you to all that put this on their alerts/favourites but reviews would be loved so please review. Give me some love. Please review i don't think i'm going to go on with the story if I don't get reviews. Even if it's one per chapter please review. *begging***

**I do not own Glee or the movie or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 2.

Santana had to go to class and left Quinn, Puck, Finn and Sandy with Rachel and Sidni.

"So you guys were all in your high school's glee club together?" Sidni asked the group.

"Yes all but Sandy. We have to thank Finn for that plesure." Quinn answered.

"Wow and how was my Rachie Ray in high school?"

"Well she was very uptight, stick up the ass, determined and a DIVA." Quinn answered.

"I may have been that way in high school but I have totally changed since then it was a year ago. I'm more laid back now because I am finally in New York. My dream is halfway to coming true." Rachel countered.

"Rachel do you know what?" Sidni asked knowing that this will make Rachel blush.

"Do you remember Peter?" Rachel nods "Well he asked your number."

"Please tell me you didn't give him my number." she says not really wanting to talk about Peter in front of the rest of the gleeks.

"Actually I did. And you know you want him to call." Sidni says while they paid their bill.

"James thank you." Rachel says as James takes the money.

"No prob Rach call me after your SRBT."

"Sorry what is SRBT?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel Sidni bonding time." Rachel and Sidni said together.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke." Sidni shouts.

"Yeah yeah."

"So Rachel where's Kurt?"

"Well it's 9am now so he is in his first class now. Speaking of which we have to go." Rachel said to Sidni.

"Yeah. Hey do you guys want to come with us? You can come and sit in on our lectures. We only have fun professors today." Sidni asked the group of people in front of them.

"Sure we would love to." Puck says looking at Rachel. "That's ok with you right Berry?" he asks with a smirk.

"No that's not a problem." she said trying to stay as cool as possible but Puck sees through her facade. He likes that he can still make her uncomfortable.

"Ok go to our prof. McSteamy because it's not normal for someone to be that hot. EVER." Sidni said while walking out of the diner.

"I'm cutting you off. No more Grey's Anatomy for you."

"Wait Grey's Anotomy? Rachel you watch that?" Quinn asked.

"Yup all thanks to Sid."

"Nawwwwww."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Santana places the popcorn on the table in front of Puck and Quinn.

"So how are you and Berry friends Santana?" Quinn asked.

"There was this dude who played both of us. We found out and then he got a little rough with Rach and she stabbed him with a pen. It was so funny. We have been friends ever since. And she brought Sid into my life. Now there is a girl that can make anyone laugh and is good for when Rachel gets back to her old self." after a short silence Santana asked "How did you and Quinn get back together."

"We spend time together with Beth and a spark just ignited" Puck looked at Quinn and said "it helps that she is fucking sexy."

**THE CINEMA WITH RACHEL AND SIDNI**

"How about we just watch 'A Little Bit of Heaven' (**I loved that movie when I went to watch it). **It has lots of tears according to Tanzy." Rachel suggests.

"Fine why not?" Sidni said "I haven't cried in a really long time."

"Yay."

After about two hours of crying and laughing the movie is over and Sidni and Rachel goes to the diner.

"Hey Andrew. I want a double thick chocolate milkshake and a veggie burger with an extra portion of chips and a banana split for dessert." Rachel places her order.

"Well I want the same except I want a double cheese burger and a single portion of chips. Thank you." Sidni placed her order.

"Oh my word. My dads love this song!

Keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes.

Last night I was taking a walk along the river.

And I saw him together with a young girl.

And the look that he gave me made me shiver.

'cause he always used to look at me that way..."

"Ok Rach as much as I love ABBA and Angel eyes is a cool song I just wanted to ask you. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Rach, you only order and extra portion of chips, which by the way is your comfort food, when you are upset. So again what's wrong?"

"The guy that's sleeping at our apartment tonight, Puck. Well we used to be together. I fell in love with him. Head over heels in love. The day I decided to tell him I found him making out with Quinn and I haven't spoken to him since. That is untill today and now we have to share an apartment with him and his girlfriend for I don't know how long."

"You know Rach you could have said no. I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind." Sidni said.

"No that's ok. I think I can handle it." Rachel was quiet when Andrew brought their food. "I should be strong enough to handle it. Maybe I should get a hold of Peter he could be a good distraction."

After they finished eating they headed to the bar where they normally go to play pool.

"Go set up the table I'll go get us something to drink." Rachel says. "What do you want?"

"Light beer. And get yourself one too. We ate unhealthy lets not drink unhealthy too."

"Ok." Rachel walks over to the bar.

"Hey Rachel!" Peter says from behind the bar.

"Hey Peter. Two light beers please."

"Sure. So how long are you two staying tonight?"

"I have no idea." then she smile teasingly at him. "Why do you want to join us?" she runs her fingers over his hands.

"If you want me to."

"That would be cool bring Jake with you." then she walks over to Sidni.

"Girl you got your flirt on didn't you." Sidni says with a devilish smile.

"Well I need to do something."

"Yes you do."

Later Rachel and Sidni are joined by Peter and Jake, Sidni's boyfriend. Rachel and Peter spends the entire night flirting with each other and the boys walks them home.

Rachel and Sidni talk about the night and laughs at all the things they did that night. When they went into the apartment they found Santana, Quinn and Puck all on the floor in the tv room around the coffee table still catching up.

"Hey guys how was the bonding?" Santana asked.

"Rachel was on fire tonight and actually got a date with Peter." she smiles at Rachel. "Go get the balcony ready I'll go make the hot chocolate." and she heads to the kitchen and Rachel heads to the balcony with Santana following her.

"Excuse me." Santana tells Quinn and Puck "Wait Peter, blonde hair, blue eyes, great bod, tanned skin Peter, that Peter."

"Hell yes." Sidni yells from the kitchen.

Later the girls sit on the balcony to look at the stars each one with a hot chocolate in their hands.

"So Tana how was your day?" Rachel asks Santana. This is a tradition they started when they moved in together. Each one talks about their day and this is how they get rid of the frustrations of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure whether or not this will end up a Puckleberry or Quick story and I don't know whether or not I'm going to finish this story. This might even be the last chapter because of the lack of reviews.**

**Sorry to those of you who wants this to be Pezberry endgame. This story is more about friendship then it is about love. If you like the way I write and have any ideas for a Pezberry story PM it to me and I'll see what I can do.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs I might use.**

Chapter 3

Rachel wakes up with a cool breeze blowing across her face. This causes her to smile turning her head she sees Santana and Sidni asleep next to her. "Guys wake up! We fell asleep on the balcony again."

"We need to stop doing this." Sidni says with a yawn.

"Nah I like sleeping outside. You bitches know you love it too. Don't deny it."

"We have guests we should go make breakfast before they wake up." Rachel said shaking her head at Santana's words.

"I want pancakes with strawberries, syrup and whipped cream." Sidni said streching.

"Sugar high early in the morning. Wow Sid." Rachel said walking from the balcony into her room. "Oh and we're out of whipped cream."

"NOOOOO!" Sidni play screamed. "I need it or I die."

This caused Santana to laugh. "Why are you so cheerful so early in the fucking morning. I swear you and Rachel get a dose of redbul as soon as you wake up 'cause I haven't seen anyone so hyper this early in the morning." they both follow Rachel down the stairs.

"She's my drug and I am her's." Sidni says easily.

"You are making it sound like we're bad for each other." Rachel said to Santana.

"Maybe it's because you two are always in trouble."

The three girls are in the kitchen in their pj's playing music as they each make a different something. Rachel is busy with the pancakes. Sidni is busy cutting up the fruit. Santana is busy making fresh orange juice. They are busy singing along to the music. Sidni has on her white tank top and a loose fitting blue pajama pants. Santana is wearing a red t-shirt that sits just below her butt. Rachel is wearing a grey tank top and light pink pajama shorts.

A song starts playing on the radio. And they start singing along loudly forgetting that there are still people asleep in their house.

SIDNI: I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

ALL: Talking to the moon

Trying to get to you

In hopes you are on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon

SANTANA: I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

'Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah they're talking back

Oh at night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

ALL: Talking to the moon

Trying to get to you

In hopes you are on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon

RACHEL: (Ahh haa x3)[Santana and Sidni]

Do you ever hear me calling?

(ahh haa)

Oh oh oh

(ahh haa)

Oh oh oh

(ahh haa)

'Cause every night I'm talking to the

(moon)

Still trying to get to

(you)

In hopes you are on the other side

(talking to me too)

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there somehere far away.

They all end up laughing, the fruit is chopped, the juice is done and the pancakes are almost ready.

Meanwhile in Santana's room.

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked Puck as she lay in his arms.

"Yeah they sound pretty good together." Puck said still stuck on the ending lines of the song knowing that it's Rachel's voice that carried those lines throughout the house.

"Don't let Rachel hear you." Quinn said getting up. "She might just get an even bigger head. We don't want that to happen."

"I think she mellowed down a bit, don't you?" Puck said standing up for her but not making it too obvious. The only person who knows about their fling is Santana or so he thought.

"If that's your opinion. We should go down and show them we're still alive." Quinn said putting on her light yellow robe.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wait do I smell pancakes?" Puck asked as he pulled his sweatpants over his boxers.

In the kitchen.

"Pancakes are done. Tana you might want to go get our guests. Sid the syrup. You know where it is."

"You guys made pancakes?" Puck asked.

"No Rach made pancakes." Santana said.

"And you better get to the table now if you want some 'cause my Rachie Ray makes awesome pancakes." Sidni nudges Rachel. "Oh Tana Rach invited Peter over tonight. So we gotta leave the house."

"Why should we leave the house? Just because some tanned Greek God is coming over?"

"Oh Tana I wouldn't call him a Greek God but yes!" Rachel laughs. "Can we have breakfast now. Those strawberries are calling my name." Rachel said taking two pancakes and some strawberries and scatters them over the pancakes and throws syrup over it.

"Oh this is too much. I'm on a diet. Don't you have some fruit?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I made fruit salad it's in the fridge please help yourself." Sidni said. "One question though."

"Shoot." Quinn said.

"How do you not get hungry?"

"I'm used to eating like this."

"Are you sure you don't want a pancake. Your boyfriend seems to be enjoying them." Sidni says pointing to Puck.

"So fucking good." he said between bites.

"Noah!" Rachel laughs. "Slow down the pancakes aren't going anywhere."

"Sorry they're just fucking awesome."

"I'm glad you like them but there is more. Sidni always makes me make extra. She likes brinner." and for a few seconds the feelings they had for each other during their brief romance flashes through the backs of their minds.

**~Flashback~**

Rachel and Puck are both laughing as Rachel mixes the pancake batter.

"So what kind of pancakes are we eating today?" Puck asked.

"Noah don't you like my pancakes?"

"Babe I love your pancakes their fucking amazing. I was just wondering what kind they were."

"Blueberry."

"Can't I rather have Rachelberry?"

"You are so cheesy." she answered and threw him with a blueberry.

"Hey!" he said pretending to be shocked and threw her with a blueberry.

She sprayed some whipped cream on his mouth. "Oops let me get that for you." she walked over to him and kissed him along the whipped cream.

~**END **FLASHBACK~

"Hey Sid we should get going. Tanzy goes into freak mode if we're late." Rachel said taking one last sip of her juice.

"Yeah. Santana enjoy your day. We'll see you later."

Rachel's phone goes of indicating that she has received a text.

"Well Peter can't make it. Family emergency." she looks over at Santana. "Why don't we have a barbecue here? We can catch up with the others. It would be fun."

"Rachie Ray are you sure?" Sidni asked knowing Rachel wanted to be as far away from Puck as she could be.

Rachel smiles and nods. "As long as you're by my side I can handle anything."

"Cool we should go. We're going to be late." she looks over at the rest of the group. "We will be back at about three and then we can set up for tonight." She looks at Santana. "We could start at 6. That should be enough time right?" Santana nods and Rachel and Sidni leaves the kitchen and head to their bathrooms to get ready for their day on the town with Tanzy. (**I know in the previous chapter I said they had an apartment but I am changing it into a house. My mind and fingers are in a war so let me know if I say apartment instead of house.)**

"Ok is there something between those two?" Quinn asked.

Santana shakes her head. "Nope the're just really great friends. The're like sisters. Always there for each other. If I can't calm Rachel down Sidni can. We are a very close group of friends."

"Who is this Peter guy?" Puck asked feeling a bit jealous.

"This guy Rachel flirts with whenever she sees him. I don't know why they don't just date. The energy between the two of them is just...wow. I can't even describe it." she knows what's running through Puck's head so she adds. "I think that Rach is still not completely over this guy she dated a few months ago. She was totally crazy about him."

"So what happened between them?" Quinn asked "Rachel normally hangs onto who ever she's in love with."

"He was in love with someone else too and he chose the other girl." Santana drinks the last bit of her juice. "I have to clean the kitchen. Are you done?"

Both Puck and Quinn nods and hands their plates over to Santana.

"And Tanzy? Why aren't you going out with them?" Quinn asked.

"Tanzy and I don't get along with each other. She is too blood and gore. She turned Rachel on to horror movies. And you guys know what I am."

Rachel and Sidni comes down the stairs. Sidni is wearing a tight black mini skirt and a soft pink off the shoulder top. Rachel is wearing a dark blue skin tight low cut jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that exposes her lower back and tummy. Both of them are wearing wedges.

"Ok Tana we are leaving. Sid and I will do some shopping for the barbecue. Are you going to tell the others?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Sure babe. I'll let them know." Santana said with a smile. "You look hot babe. Both of you sexy." then she narrows her eyes. "Where are you two going?"

"We are going..." but before Rachel could finish answering Sidni stopped her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sidni said with a smirk and then they left the house.

"Well I have to go call the rest." Sanatan said grabbing her phone.

"I'll go take a shower." Puck said getting up.

He walks over to the bathroom in Santana's room and starts getting undressed. When the water is perfect he steps into the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" a very naked Quinn asked.

"Not at all." he growls and she steps into the shower with him.

In the kitchen.

Santana is singing along with the radio. All she can think about is how to get Puck and Rachel to forgive each other. They are her two best friends and she hates it when they are mad at each other. There are seconds when they forget the past and you can see that they can be really great friends but then they remember their past and the awkwardness returns. There has got to be a way to get them to talk about what happened. She wants them to get together but she knows not to get her hopes up too high. She will just have to settle on them being friends again. At least for now.

She dails Kurt's number to tell him about the barbecue.

"Hello."

"Kurt whatever you have planned for tonight cancel. Me and the girls are having a little get together tonight. For the foursome that's visiting us so be here by six."

"That's a great idea. I'll let Blaine and the others know. You should tell Rachel to make her famous ice cream cake."

"She and Sidni left to spend the day with Tanzy." Santana said.

"Tanzy isn't that bad, San" Kurt said launghing at the way Santana said Tanzy's name.

"I don't like what she's doing to Rachel." Santana said "It's like she's taking the Rachel we know and turning her into something I don't even recognise. It's like she's taking away Rachel's focus."

"That is what Rachel needs, San." Kurt tells her "You and Sid are doing a good job with getting her to relax a bit but Tanzy gets her to let loose to be wild by taking her away from things that upsets her. You know in the end though you will always be the one Rachel calls when she needs to talk. You and Sidni are her rocks and you know that and no matter what Tanzy does she will never be able to get Rachel to forget about what makes her happy and you know that."

"I guess you're right." Santana says reluctantly.

"Now get your pretty little butt over here and get mr and mrs sexy over here as well."

After the phone call Santana heads to Rachel's bathroom to get ready for the day. She then heads to her room to tell Puck and Quinn they will be spending some time with Kurt and Blaine.

Later in the day after Rachel and Sidni left Tanzy. They decided to go get the groceries for tonight.

"So what are we going to feed the people tonight?" Sidni asked Rachel.

"I was thinking burgers, salad, we could make some french fries. Kurt wants me to make ice cream cake so ingredients for that. Chips, sweets, soda's, beers and also maybe something healthy for people on a diet. Oh and veggie burgers for me." Rachel said as they moved through the isle of the store.

"Oh my word. Why would you want to be on a diet if you're that skinny." Sidni says suddenly.

"I don't know."

Rachel suddenly feels something really slimy. "Eeeeewwwwww" Rachel says looking at her hand.

"Now Rachel Ray don't touch anything ok."

"Fine I'll just touch myself." Rachel says she wipes her hands on a piece of tissue. Then she realises what that sounded like and she and Sidni both start laughing.

One of the other shoppers comes over to them and asked if they are using drugs and both answer st the same time. "No but we are trying." and when the lady pulls a disgusted face they both start laughing even more and hear the lady mutter something about young people not acting the way the should.

"Let's go pay for all of this I have to go make a cake."

**Please review.**

**Song used Talking to the moon Bruno Mars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So to those of you who wanted Puckleberry just because you actually reviewed I will give you Puckleberry. I want this story to be one that I write with your help. So if you have any ideas on what should happen let me know.**

**QUESTION: Should I make Quinn a total BITCH or should I make her UNDERSTAND that Puck has deep feelings for Rachel. If she does she won't cause any trouble for Puckleberry but if she doesn't she'll cause trouble for them and that's where I'm going to need your help because no matter how hard I try I can't make people bitchy enough. PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Going through the previous chapters I realised that I like to make mistakes so please forgive me for all mistakes that I may or may not make.**

**I do not own Glee or any if the songs that might appear in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Rachel and Sidni came home to Santana and Quinn cleaning the living room due to the pervious night's catching up and a Puck setting everything up for the barbeque in their back yard.

"Hey Tana! Guess what!" Rachel said laughing.

"What?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"According to this old lady Sid and I are...dum dum daaa!" she pauses and looks over to Sidni. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sidni answer.

"HIGH!" and both girls end up laughing.

"What? Why would she say that?" Santana asked and looked at her two friends as if they were crazy. That's when Puck comes into the living room to see if Rachel and Sidni brought the food yet.

"I told you this morning already San you need to listen!" Sidni says. "We are each other's drugs." Then Sidni gets this devilish smile on her face and looks at Santana who nods. They both look over at Rachel.

Her eyes goes wide and she starts to shake her head "No!"

SIDNI: Maybe I need some rehab

Or maybe just need some sleep

I've got a sick obsession

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making those desperate calls

I'm staying up all night hoping

Hitting my head against the walls

SAN+SID: What you've got boy is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

SANTANA: Won't listen to any advice, momma's telling me I should think twice

But left to my own devices I'm adicted it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgment is getting kinda hazy

My steez is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead

SAN+SID: What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

(While they were sing each girl grabed a remote as a pretend mic while Rachel laughed at them. Throughout the song they danced around Rachel and then both stopped in front of Rachel both remotes pointed at her mouth.)

RACHEL: I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question

Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like a 808 drum?

Is my love your drug?

Your drug huh your drug

Huh your drug, Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

SIDNI : Hey... Hey

SANTANA: So?

RACHEL: Your love your love you love

ALL: Is my drug.

"Wow you girls are crazy." Puck said with his trademark smirk while applauding them.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week." Rachel joked and all three girls bowed in front of him.

"So Rachel, this Peter guy are you sure he didn't just blow you off?" Quinn asked.

"Yup I'm sure and I completely understand why he did it. It's important for him to be with his family at this moment." Rachel answers while looking straight into her eyes wondering why Quinn would bring up Peter at this time. "Well one of my friends actually wants me to make an ice cream cake and Sid you're going to help me."

"Help you or steal some of the ingredients while your back is turned?" Sidni asked because that is what she normally does.

Rachel thought it over for a moment. "The second one." she smiled shaking her head. "Hey Tana we want to talk to you about something. So when you finished cleaning come join us in the kitchen ok?"

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Santana asked fake scared.

"No we want to arrange something." Sidni told Santana. "Oh my word San I need to ask you something. Join me in my room please." Sidni said suddenly and walked up the stairs.

"What now?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

"Like I would know what that child has on her mind. You know she's completely random." Rachel answered.

"SANTANA NOW!" Sidni shouted above them.

"You better go before she really starts yelling." Rachel told her and walked into the kitchen with the shopping bags. Puck picked up the bags Sidni just left in the living room. "Thank you."

"No problem, Berry." he walked behind her into the kitchen.

"Well let me go see what Crazier wants."

"Crazier?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Rachel is Crazy and Sidni is Crazier." she answeres while walking up the stairs.

IN SIDNI'S ROOM

Santana walks into Sidni's room and finds her sitting on her bed looking at Santana. "When Rachel talks to you about going away for a little while you have to say yes. Fight it at first but then agree." Sidni tells her.

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Rachie Ray is in love. I can see it and I know you can see it. If you agree to the trip I'll sugest we all go to my beach house in Miami or my house in New Orleans, my parents never use those two. And when I do that we can work on a plan to get them together. After all. We do have a four week vacation." Sidni says with a smile that says 'you-know-you-want-to-do-this'.

"Fine we can do that. One problem though." Santana points out.

"What?"

"Are we talking about Puck?" Sidni nods "Then the problem is that he has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend he doesn't know exists when he's with Rachel. Come one San. Lets do this for her. He could be the love of her life and this could be their last chance." Sidni says knowing that Santana wants Rachel to be happy.

"What about Peter?"

"Rachel isn't really into Peter and you know it. If she was so crazy about him they would have been together by now. So are you in or are you out? Because I will do this with or without you. But it would be a lot easier if I had your help."

"Fine lets do this." they both get up and leave the room. Going back down they go into the kitchen.

"Hey girls." Rachel says. "Do you think Kurt will kill me if I don't make the ice cream cake? I kinda forgot some important ingrediants."

"Nah babe make cheesecake and he'll forgive you immediatly." Santana said walking over to Rachel. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Sidni and I were wondering if you would like too come to her parents beach house in Miami. It's huge and if not that one we could go to her house in New Orleans."

"I don't know Rach. We got guests what are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here." Santana answered.

"We can take them with us." Sidni answers.

"Well ok I think I can handle Miami for a few weeks. For how long though?" Santana asked.

"As long as we want and as long as we're back before classes start again." Rachel answers.

"So four weeks good?" Santana asked.

"Great." Sidni says.

"We just need to ask the others." Rachel says.

"Tonight at the barbecue." Santana says.

"Tonight." Sidni and Rachel say in unison.

Later that night.

"So how have you been?" Puck asked Rachel as she was getting the plates.

"Why do you want to know Noah? It's not like my life is important to you." Rachel said as she puts the plates on the table.

"Rachel there was a point in my life where you were important." he answers.

"Not anymore Noah. That part of your life is over and with it so are we."

"Rachel can we at least try to be friends? I don't think that would be that difficult." he looked hopeful. "Please Rachel."

"Do you honestly think that we could be friends again after everything that went down between us? Do you honestly think that we could hug and not think about the nights we spend in each other's arms? Could you still think of me in a friendly way when I wear my golden bikini? The one you could not resist?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Rachel if we try I think we can."

"Noah it still hurts. I thought I was over it but seeing you and Quinn together is not helping me at all. You are going to have to give me time." she says taking the plates and walks out the door.

Everyone is busy talking and eating when Santana gets up. " Alright people listen up Sid has a house in Miami. Rachel, Sidni and I are going to spend our break there. Come if you want if you don't I don't care."

"That would be awesome. We should all go." Blaine says and Kurt nods his head in agreement.

"Well if you guys are in so are we." Finn says and Sandy smiles at him.

They all turn to Quinn and Puck waiting for their answer. Puck steals a glance at Rachel he didn't want to ruin her break.

Rachel sees Puck looking at her for approval and for a moment she considers looking away and not giving it to her but she knows how much Santana missed him so she gives him a slight smile.

"Sure we're in."

"Miami here we come." Kurt says excitedly.

Santana and Sidni looked at each other with smug smiles. Now they just need to get the rest of the plan to get Rachel and Puck back together.

**Song : Kesha Your love is my drug**

**I want to bring Sam in. Do you think he should be with Santana or Sidni. Or we can bring Brittany in for Santana. Please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review with a cherry on top.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a Sidni and Sam.**

**Some said Santana and OC/glee dude or Santana and Quinn.**

**Some of you want Brittany and OC/glee dude.**

**So Sam gets to be with Sidni.**

**Quinn and Santana not decided. You get to choose and Quinn won't be a bitch because the nice Quinn won.**

**I also had a request that Quinn not be able to take the trip.**

**Tell me what you think. Leave suggestions in the reviews thank you.**

**Also some suggested a Sidni/Sam/Santana pairing but I'm not comfortable with something like that at this moment might change though.**

**I don't own Glee or any song I might use.**

**These chapters aren't planned so at this moment I have no idea what might happen.**

Chapter 5

"Ok so when are we leaving?" Kurt asked

"We were thinking in two days. Yeah Rach, Sid and I have some shopping to do." Santana answered.

"And some RSSB and for those who don't know what it is Rachel, Sidni, Santana bonding." Sidni adds.

"Ok while you guys discuss the arrangements. I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen. It's kind of a mess." Rachel says and starts to gather the plates and glasses taking them to the kitchen.

Puck decides that's he is going to help her whether she likes it or not. "Here let me help." He takes the rest of the plates. "It's only fair seeing as I am the one that helped make the mess." he walked into the kitchen after Rachel.

"What did he do?" Finn asked.

"He barbequed."

IN THE KITCHEN

"Noah really you don't have to do this." Rachel tells him.

"Rachel I want to do this. I want to show you that we can be friends."

She has her back turned to him and he walks up behind her placing the plates on the table. He places both hands on the table. His hands are on her sides trapping her between the kitchen table and his body. "Talk to me. We used to be friends before we were lovers."

"If I tell you that we could be friends. Will you allow it to grow at it's own pace? Not pressure me into being best buds?"

"Yes."

She nods. "Now will you please let me go?" he raises and eyebrow at her. "Our newly found friendship is too young for this." she motions with her hands to the two of them and then she puts her hands on his wrists and for a brief moment they remember how she used to do that when she was excited. She immediatly let go of him and he dropped his arms.

~**FLASHBACK~**

It was the summer before they had to go to their respective colleges. Rachel had applied to live off campus with a girl that she never even met before but the idea of this is excititng to her. She and Puck had been spending a few weeks in her fathers cabin in the woods near a lake.

Puck had gone out for a swim and when he came back she was on the phone with one of her fathers.

"Thank you Daddy. What's my roomate's name again? Oh yeah that's right. Thank you. I'll see you in a few weeks. Love you too. Give dad a kiss for me. Bye Daddy."

"Hello beautiful." Puck said and wrapped his arms around her. "What did your dad say?"

When she walked out of his arms he thought she may not have gotten in to the house that she wanted but when she turned around with this crazy big smile he knew that she did. She grabed his wrist and started to jump up and down.

"I got into the house that I wanted which is awesome because the it's a 3 bedroom and has a pool and it's crazy affordable." She took his wrists and wrapped it around her lower back. "I think this calls for celebration."

"Really?" she nods. "What did you have in mind?" he nuzzle's their noses together.

"Well I was thinking pancakes," she smiles when he chuckles "whipped cream" he pulls her closer "and very, very sticky syrup."

"Can I like my syrup off of you?"

She laughs. "Naughty, nauthy boy."

~**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Rachel moves to wash the dishes while Puck dries them. Rachel was humming some song that Puck recognised but couldn't get to what it is.

"Don't you say goodbye

Don't you say goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces

'Till I'm bleeding

If that will make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you baby

And there'll be no clear skies

If I lose you baby

And just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same

If you walk away

Everyday it will rain rain rain"

She was so into the song she was humming she forgot what the songs words actually meant to her so she started singing it out loud. She wasn't even aware of the fact that Puck had been listening to her intently and for some reason the song hit a place inside of him not knowing why.

Later that night they decided to rather leave on the Wednesday instead of the Monday. Today is Saturday.

"Ok so Quinn decided that she wanted to catch up with Blaine and Kurt so she'll be driving with them." Santana started to explain who is driving with who. "Finn and Sandy are going on their own. And because Puckerman missed me so much," she says smugly "and I want him to he's going with Rach, Sid and I. So is that right?"

"Sounds about right." Sidni says.

After the had figured out who is going with who and what time they are leaving the guests left and the five remaining cleaned up the rest of the house.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Quinn said while strecthing herself and yawning after the house was cleaned.

"Yeah I'll come with you." Puck said following Quinn.

"I don't feel like going to bed, we are kinda breaking our Saturday night tradition." Rachel told her two friends.

"It is Saturday isn't it? Wouldn't we normally go to a club and when we come back watch a Bollywood movie?" Sidni answered.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Santana asked.

"One we haven't seen in while." Rachel replied.

"Ok then." Sidni closed her eyes and chose the first one her hand landed on and put it in the DVD player.

They started to watch the movie. Rachel had her head on Santana's lap and was lying on the couch with her feet on the arm rest. Santana was playing with Rachel's hair and Sidni was sitting on the single sofa feet tugged underneath her. This was their tradition for Saturdays it's the only thing that they could agree on doing. Dragging Rachel to a club (they would sneak in ofcourse) and Santana would be forced to wacth Bollywood movies with them it was their compromise.

They didn't care about how people would think they were or who they were and how weird their friendship is. All they cared about was that their friendship grows strong and that they are bonded by everything they did together. Even if it is to wacth a 3 hour movie even if they didn't understand the language.

**Song: Bruno Mars It will Rain. (this song is important and will be explained why in later chapters)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 6

The next morning Rachel woke up in her bed next to Santana. She reached over to grab her watch on her night stand to see that it is past 11 already.

"Crap" she spits out and jumps out of bed and rushes to take a shower. She had a Zumba class she had to instruct at 12. When she finishes in the bathroom she rushes back into her room and puts on a pair of joga pants with the gym's logo on the right leg. Pulled a sports bra on and grabed a top with the gyms's logo on the back she pulls her hair up in a pony tail and zips the top halfway up. She grabs a pair of ancle socks and her shoes and heads to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sidni says with a cheerful smile. She hands Rachel the energy drink that she had prepared for Rachel.

"You're an angel. Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel asked after she downed the drink.

"I thought you were awake."

Rachel looks over at her wrist watch. 11:40. "I don't have time to argue with you." And she ran out of the door.

"Sorry that she didn't greet you guys." Sidni say with a smile. "I guess the fact that we decided to go to the 24hour tatoo parlour didn't help any when we were so tired we couldn't sleep. We couldn't think straight so we got matching tatoos."

Quinn and Puck just looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah baby we got boobtoos. Can you believe Rachel came up with that name? The things we do when we are crazy tired."

Sidni starts laughing. "Remember the time we decided we had to free the lobsters at that resturant?"

"You guys actually did that?" Quinn asked.

"You better believe it. We're hardcore bitches."

"Why did you guys decide to do that." Puck asked.

"We were tired because we decided to stay awake for 48hours." Santana answeres.

"Mix that with the amount redbull and booze we drank and anything could happen. Nothing good could happen." Sidni adds.

~**FLASHBACK~**

Rachel, Santana and Sidni had a few more hours to go before their 48hour stay awake was over.

"Lets go to that resturant by the beach. To celebrate our almost 48hour stay awake."

"Berry we're pretty drunk from that frat party we just left." Santana said to Rachel's suggestion.

"We'll just drink a lot of coffee." Sdini says.

"Yeah" Rachel agrees with her. "and I'm hungry. They have a nice vegetarian menu. Pleeeaaassseee."

"Ok fine."

"Yay!" Rachel and Sidni says in unison.

AT THE RESTURANT

"Ok I don't want anything on this menu." Rachel says with a pout.

"You wanted to come here Rachel. Just take a veggie burger or something." Santana sighed.

"Hey are you girls ready to order yet." the waitress came around for the 5th time.

They all placed their orders and the waitress walked away.

When Rachel started crying both girls looked at her. "Rachie Ray what's wrong?" Sidni asked concerned.

"Yeah sweety why are you crying." Santana asked putting her hand on Rachel's back.

"The lobsters!" she said through a sob. "They're going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Rach sweety..." But before Santana can continue saying what she was about to say Rachel's head shot up.

"Unless you guys help me." Santana furrowed her bows and Sidni raised one brow.

"Continue." Sidni said.

"I want to free them." Rachel said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Santana asked.

"You guys need to create a distraction while I free the lobsters."

"And how do we do that?" Sidni asked excitedly.

"You sing."

"Ok" Sidni screamed out loud so every person in the resturant was looking at them.

"No."

"Please San." Sidni gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah please Tana." Rachel gave her a little pout.

"Arg fine." Santana says reluctantly.

The girls quickly took everything Rachel had in her bag and put it in their bags. They chose Rachel's because her's is the biggest.

She gets up casually and heads over to the lobster tank. As soon as she hears Sidni start to sing she waits for everyone to give their attention to the girl singing loudly. When that happens she grabs a lobster with the net next to the tank and puts it in her bag. She does so with the remaining seven as well and gives Santana a nod and walks out of the resturant.

The waitress brings their food and Sidni says. "You took too long we're not hungry anymore." They leave the restuant and head over to the beach.

They go stand on a huge rock and lets the lobsters fall out of Rachel's bag into the water. "Go be free you beautiful lobsters." Rachel shouts.

~**END OF FLASHBACK~**

**"**Who would have thought Satan would be the logical one of the group." Puck says after the story. "I would have thought that would be Rachel."

"Yeah she likes to create trouble." Santana smiles. She looks over at Sidni "Remember that time we broke into the animal shelter and freed the dogs they were going to put down they next day?"

"Yeah I do." Sidni gets this huge grin on her face. "Rachel convinced us to keep one."

"I don't think I've ever seen Rachel cry that much when that dog died a few months after." Santana added.

"So can we see your boobtoos?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Sidni answeres.

Both girls exposed enough of their breasts to reveal the music note with "RSS" next to it and a rose beneath the "RSS".

"The note was Rachie Ray's idea, our names was Santana's idea and the rose was all mine." Sidni explained.

**This was a filler chapter the next few chapters untill their trip will be the same so please bare with me.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee or NYU or any song I might use.**

Chapter 7

"Guys can we just load up the car? We have to leave in an hour." Rachel yells into the house. "It's a 17 hour long drive."

"I'll drive for the first few hours and Sidni will control the music and then we switch. I control the music then Sid does the driving and once that's over. It's Rachel and Puck's turn." Santana says.

"Fine can we just go now. I propose at 8 tonight we stop at whatever place we encounter and stay the night so that we can be rested and you know Finn and Sandy are alone in one car so stopping would be more convenient."

"I think that's a good idea, Rach" Finn says.

When everybody was in their respective cars Rachel decided to talk with Puck after all they are trying to be friends again she leaned her head over to him so that Santana and Sidni can't hear what she's going to say because she doesn't even know.

"So how have you been?" Rachel asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"I've been good. My life however is kinda empty without you in it." he looks at her but she looks away.

"Noah that was your decision, not mine. You decided that Quinn was more important to you. You made that choice not me."

"I know. Sometimes I think it was a mistake. She can't make me feel the way you make me feel. No girl can."

"Noah you can't say that, it's not fair. Not to me, who you claim you want to be friends with, or Quinn or yourself. You can't say that."

"Sorry Rach. It's just... Forget it. From next year I'll be in New York" he said changing the subject.

"Really? Why?" Rachel asked hiding and ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Well I got into NYU and so I'm transferring there."

"Noah that's great. I'm really happy for you." she gives him a quick hug. Oh my word this feels so good. She really misses being in his arms but she can't think like that he has a girlfriend and chose that girl over her and she has to accept that.

She then started to sing along with the music Sidni chose.

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Been through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered for just us to know**

**You told me you loved me so why did you go away, away**

She can't believe the words she's singing because it feels like when Noah chose Quinn over her.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th the beat of you heart**

**It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

She smiles a bit as she sings this because the quick hug they just shared feels like all the hugs they shared when they were together.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have our last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name forever the name on my lips**

She looks out the window as a tear slips down her cheek.

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, your showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing but for you I did**

He could always convince her to do things that she didn't want to but she always ended up having fun.

**Because I love you handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day that I don't miss those rude interruptions**

At that moment she wonders if Taylor isn't singing about her and Noah because this song described their relationship or how it ended perfectly.

**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have our last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**ooh**

She closes her eyes and stops singing. The words of the song is just hurting too much. Before she knows it Puck is pulling her into his arms and telling her to calm down and relax. She wants to fight him honestly she does but she can't so she just relaxes into his arms and tries not to think about the fact that this is the guy who holds her heart. Right now he is the guy that just happens to be a friend.

"Sid after this could you play **It will Rain** please? I need to hear it."

"Sure thing Rachie Ray." when she plays the song Rachel's eyes are still closed and she is still in Puck's arms she looks over at Santana. "Do you think it was wrong to play that song. I saw her crying San."

"No. I think she needed to cry she hasn't cried about him or let her feelings about their break up show. Her crying is a good thing." Santana reasurred Sidni.

"I hope so. I didn't know she would react that way."

Puck looks down at Rachel sleeping in his arms and somehow her being in his arms feel so good to him. He hasn't felt this way with Quinn. To be honest their relationship is more a friends with benefits kind of thing. They agreed to that when Rachel saw him kissing Quinn. When he let her go he didn't know that it was the worst thing he could ever do.

He decided to go with Quinn because Rachel scared him. She made him feel things that he never thought would ever be possible for him to feel. But Rachel made him feel it. He looks at her and remembers every touch, every lingering kiss, every hug. He remembers being happy with Quinn, he is happy with Quinn. But he remembers being incredibly happy with Rachel. He remembers everything going wrong for him but just seeing her smile made his day better.

Being with her was the happiest time of his life. Her laugh is like nothing he has ever heard before and that's when it hits him. The reason he can't be truely happy with Quinn is the fact that she's not Rachel.

Fuck!

I'm in love with Rachel Berry.

**Well I enjoyed writing this chapter I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Song: Taylor Swift Last kiss. **

**Review thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Those of you who are wondering when Sam is going to make his appearance it will happen soon. 2-3 more chapters.**

**Are you guys ok with Santana and Quinn getting together? That was one of the suggestions.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 8

When Rachel woke up the first thing her mind jumps to is the fact that Noahs arms are wrapped around her. His strong, big, warm, wonderful, amazing, protective... NO! Not going there.

Some how during her nap her position next to Puck was switched to her sitting on his lap. For a second that felt so right. She couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Puck smiles down at her.

"How did I get on your lap?" Rachel asks him moving to sit on her seat but he won't let her go.

"You went to sit there yourself." Sidni says looking back starting to laugh.

"You guys know I can't resist a warm body." Rachel says fighting to get free of Puck. Whenever she sleeps she always looks for something to cuddle with that is how her pillow normally ends up next to her and not beneath her head.

"Sid you should do that with Jake. Just start to cuddle out of nowhere" Sidni stops laughing when Santana mentions Jake.

"I broke up with him." Sidni answered.

"What? When?" Rachel and Santana asked together.

"When we had the barbeque."

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Santana asked.

"I didn't want to ruin our break." Sidni says.

"Sid suffering in silence would just make it worse." Rachel told her seriously.

"That's why there will be no suffering. And by the way I want a tan surfer dude, Jake is too pale."

"Well if you can joke about it I guess it's fine." Santana says with a smile.

"I still think we need to talk about Jake. But because we are going to be in Florida for a few weeks I say we forget about it untill we get back to New York. So are we going to party when we get there, did you get us free comps for that club we went to last time?" Rachel says still a firm believer talking about your feelings.

"Hell yeah you know it." Sidni says with a huge smile.

The girls start talking about one of their professors who knows just how to lecture so that they stay awake and don't end up totally bored out of their minds.

He thinks about the conversation he had with Sidni and Santana.

***FLASHBACK***

"Yoh Puckerman is she asleep." Santana asks.

He blows on Rachel's face, no reaction. "Yeah."

"Good. We know you like Ray." Sidni says.

"What?" he asks shocked. How would they know that?

"We have seen you and Rachel. The chemistry between you two is crazy. And fighting it is stupid!" Santana said if she could cross her arms she would.

"Guys I have a girlfriend and she has a thing with a guy." Puck said praying to God Rachel doesn't wake up at that moment.

"Yes that 'thing' isn't serious and you know that you and Quinn aren't in love. If you brake up now neither of you will even feel it because you're not really into each other." Santana answered.

"You know Rachel is in love with you too, we think that you need to tell her how you feel because we will get you together no matter what."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

KURT, BLAINE AND QUINN

"So Quinn, why are you and Puck together?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you ask?" Quinn looked between Blaine and Kurt.

"Because you two look more like friends then you do lovers." Kurt said, he has been watching the two and they really didn't seem like a couple.

"We try not to be too affectionate, after all we don't like to advertise that we're together." Quinn said looking out the window.

"Yes but are you doing that because you want to or because you're keeping your options open?"

"To be honest Kurt, I don't know. I get this feeling that Puck has been with someone before me and now he isn't over her. To tell you the truth there is someone else I've had my eye on but not ready to pursue yet."

"Quinn you are not seeing Puck as your forever after, don't you think it would be easier for both of you if you just break up or something?" Kurt asked.

"Oh and you see Blaine as your forever after?" Quinn asked irritated.

"Yes I do in fact I believe he is my ever after and so much more."

**I think this is a way short chapter but in order for Sidni and Sam to get together she needed to break up with Jake.**

**I also needed Quinn and Puck to doubt their feelings for each other.**

**Any suggestions on what should happen next please let me know?**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I agree that if Santana and Quinn get together that it looks like Santana just used Rachel to get between Puck and Quinn so I won't let them get together. So something else should happen.**

**I opened a poll that will close next week Friday it's how Quinn and Puck should break-up so please go check that out.**

**raeganb 123 why he cheated will be revealed in later chapters so please be patient with that.**

**I don't own Glee or any song I might use.**

Chapter 9

After a long night and an early morning they finally arrived at Sidni's beach house in Florida. They each chose a room. Puck and Quinn are sharing; Blaine and Kurt were sharing and so were Finn and Sandy. Santana and Sidni each had their own rooms, while Rachel took the pool house. It had all the things she needed but the girls made her promise she would only go in there to sleep and when they gave her permission to leave their sights.

San and Sid knew that Rachel would want to visit her great Aunt Ana, who has been going through major health problems, as often as possible.

After everyone was settled in Santana asked. "So do we eat out tonight or do we make dinner?"

"Do you mean "we" as in "me"?" Rachel asked as she went to go sit in front of Sidni who starts playing with Rachel's hair.

"You know she means you." Sidni says smiling up at Santana.

"That is what I mean."

"Haha" Rachel says sarcastically. "Eat out I want to go tell Ana that I'm here and then I'll meet you guys where ever." She gets up. "But first I need a shower. I feel all sticky."

"Need someone to wash your back?" Santana asked with a devilish smile.

"Nope. I can handle that on my own thank you." She leaves to go to the pool house.

Later Rachel walks in to the tiny 2 bedroom house owned by her great aunt Ana who insists Rachel calls her Ana and not Aunt Ana. "Surprise" Rachel says excitedly. "Look who's here." She walked into the room and went give Ana a hug who smiles back at her.

"Rachel, my sweet girl what are you doing here?" Ana asked Rachel.

"Marie called to tell me that you weren't doing so well so I just had to come and visit you to see what's wrong." Rachel sits on the end of the bed.

"Marie should know better than to rat an old woman out like that."

"Ana she's your nurse and she's worried about you. She says that the pain has been getting the better of you and really that worries me." Rachel looks at the only woman who has been like a mother to her. The only woman she could ever talk to.

"Honey don't worry your life away on an old woman like me. You are so young you have so much to life for. I have lived my life and only have one big regret but other than that I can't say that I haven't lived a great life." Ana said and gestured for Rachel to come lie next to her.

"Does that big regret have anything to do with why the family doesn't talk to you anymore?" Rachel asks as she moves to lie down nest to Ana.

"Rachel why aren't you with some man now? Some young attractive man that can give you what you need when you need it. Isn't there someone in your life?" Ana asked trying to get the subject away from her and on to Rachel.

"There was. I was absolutely crazy about him. I even took him up to the cabin by the lake." Rachel smiles as she remembers their days in cabin. Then she remembers the kiss he shared with Quinn. "But I don't think we were meant to be together." She says with a sad smile.

"Why not?"

"I saw him kissing someone else. A girl he has always been in love with, but I thought he was over her when we started to get serious. Now I know I was wrong."

"That sounds like something that happened to me years ago. I was a real girl's girl. All the boys loved me and all the girls wanted to be me. I was always with some guy but it never really felt right for me until Antonio came along. Now a man like that isn't something that comes into your life every day. Oh no when he does you have to hold on to him. The thing is though he was supposed to marry Alice, my sister, but he fell in love with me instead. We had an affair." Ana said smiling sadly.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"They found out about us. Alice hated me, my parents didn't want to speak to me. It was awful. I was happy with Antonio for years. He was forced to choose and he chose me. I tell you I could have lived the rest of my life being in his arms. However when I fell pregnant out of wedlock it turned the family against me even more. I hated how they reacted. And then all the stress of losing my sister, my family and even my friends got too much for me. I lost my baby and that in turn damaged me. I couldn't have more children. I needed my family and thus left Antonio. The worst decision of my life. When I came to my senses it was too late. He had married another woman and they had children together. She could give him what I never could. Rachel don't do what I did. Don't let the let someone who could be the one for you slip through your fingers when it doesn't have to be that way. Trust yourself and him. The hurt I went through when I lost Antonio..." she wipes a tear from her eye. "I don't want you to ever go through that please promise me you'll do what you need to in order to get him back."

"Ana... I" she lets out a breath "I don't know whether or not I feel the same way about him that you did about Antonio."

"Then you need to find out Rachel, before it's too late."

"So if you did marry Antonio what would your surname have been?" Rachel asked as a plan formed in her head.

"Castellano." Ana said with a sad smile. "I would have been Ana Castellano."

"Ana thank you for telling me this story I really needed to hear it. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Ana just nods and closes her eyes. Rachel just had to realise how great love is and how you should never let it go. Even if that means digging up the past even if it hurts.

Rachel reached the house and went straight to the kitchen she was going to need help.

"Hey San, do you still have the number of that guy that has a crush on me who works at the doctor's office?" Rachel asked when she saw Puck and Santana talking in the kitchen.

"Yes. Why?" Santana asked drinking the last bit of her juice.

"I have a plan." Rachel says with a smile. "And I need help."

**Well that's it for today I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry there wasn't much of Puckleberry today but when I update again there will be more I promise.**

**Remember the more you review the quicker I get to writing. So please review. Mwahz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know I promised that this chapter would contain more Puckleberry but I got hit with inspiration for Sidni/Sam meeting.**

**magda I just loved your review thank you.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 10

After Rachel left to go visit Ana, Sidni decided that she wanted to go for a run.

"Ok I'm going to leave you guys to decide what we're doing tonight. I want to go for a run."

"Ok. Since the two chefs are doing something else I think we're eating out tonight." Santana says.

"You lazy ass." Sidni says getting up to change.

"You love my lazy ass." Santana smirked at her.

"Can't argue with that." Sidni said and went up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came down wearing running shoes, a short and a too big t-shirt which she tied into a not at the side. She went outside and warmed up her dark brown hair with blond highlights tied in a messy bun on top of her head. She puts her earbuds in and pressed play on her ipod and then she started running.

She spent the entire run thinking about her break-up with Jake she acted like it was nothing but she wanted to be in a serious relationship and not just someone to make out with when he wanted to.

'Skrew Jake Brians.' she thought as she started to run faster. She is still a firm believer in love and she needs Rachel to get together with Puck to prove that she is right.

When suddenly she ran into a tall guy. She hit the ground really hard.

"Shit I'm sorry." she said as she took the guy's out streched hand. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." she dusted herself off.

"Nah it's ok. I get like that all the time." she looks at him. And switches her ipod ofF and takes the earbuds out.

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I was just saying it happens."

"Well once again. I'm really sorry." Sidni says she starts walking away.

"Wait!" Sam stops her. "Let me buy you an ice cream or yoghurt or something to apologise."

"You didn't run into me. I ran into you." Sidni says protestingly.

"I know but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have hit the ground." Sam says.

She looks up at him. "Why do you want to 'apologise' so badly?"

"To be honest I don't want you to leave just yet." He says with a boyish smile.

She smiles up at him. "Ok fine you can buy me a hotdog as long as I can buy the sodas."

He smiles and walks over to the hotdog cart and comes back with two hotdogs. Sidni buys two cokes and goes to join him at the table.

"So do you always buy strange girls lunches?" Sidni asks as she takes a bite of her hotdog.

"No. I don't think you're strange and I only buy them lunch if they are as pretty as you." Sam replies.

"Do lines like that ever work?" she asks blushing but laughs non the less.

"You're laughing aren't you?" he takes a bite out of the hotdog and opens his coke. "So you went running but you still bought the coke. Isn't that unhealthy?"

"Coke is my guilty pleasure." she opens hers and takes a big gulp. "Tastes so good."

"So your not allowed to drink coke?" Sam asks drinking some more.

"Actually it was my own stupid rule. My attemp of trying to be healthier only to start drinking it in secret." she starts laughing "I think my friends are doing the same thing. Pretending to be healthy but drinking this in secret." she points to the coke.

"So why don't you just tell them?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." she eats the last bit of her hotdog and drinks the last of her coke. Suddenly she doesn't want to leave this guy's company. "Hey do you want to go to the skating park. I haven't been there in a while."

Sam happy that she made the suggestion stood up and said "I would love to."

They spend nearly the entire day talking about how they are where they are.

Sidni doesn't think she's ever felt so great to just be herself around a guy. And he actually listens to what she has to say instead of expecting her to just make out with him.

"What do you do?" she asks him.

"I study graphic design in New York. I'm obsessed with comics." he says hoping that she doesn't scare away most girls didn't like guys who were into comics.

She smiles at him. "Well I don't read the comics but I do watch them."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a film and media student in New York. I love media and think I could be a great journalist or a behind the scenes girl on movie sets." she says with a smile.

"Maybe oneday you'll turn my comics into movies." he says taking her hand as they skate around the park. Both of them ignoring the spark that flew through their bodies.

"Yeah maybe." she pulls him to a bench nearby. They both sit down. They have been spending the entire day together. "Don't you just love the sight of the stars as they fill the sky. There's just something magical about it. It's beautiful." she says her eyes looking up at the sky.

"Yeah you are."

"What?" she looks at him.

"Did I just say that aloud?" he freaks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." she raises brow. "Not that you're not beautiful because you are... I... It's just... Ugh."

She smiles at how cute he is when he stutters and starts wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Before she knows what she's doing she pulled his face towards hers and their lips connect. The sparks that they felt when their hands connected with each other comes back except this time it's more powerful. Sidni pulls back when she feels her phone vibrate. She reads the message. Her friends are waiting for her.

"I have to go."

"Wait when can I see you again?" he asks her.

"You can't." she tells him.

"Why not?" he asks confused.

"Because tonight was magic and seeing each other again could just kill it. So we can't see each other again." she takes off her skates and puts on her running shoes and starts running. She doesn't even notice that she left her bracelet behind.

He sees and wants to call out to her but it's too late she's gone already. He picks it up and sees her name is engraved on it.

"I will see you again." he reads her name. "Sidni Cooper. You better be ready for me." he puts her bracelet in his pocket and walks to the hotel he is staying at.

Sidni ran into the restaurant and pulled Rachel and Santana into the ladies room. "Excuse us for a minute." she tells the rest of the group.

"Wow Sid what's wrong." Rachel asked concerned.

"Nothing that's just the problem." Sidni answers stressing out.

"Now I'm confused." Santana says and heads over to look in the mirror.

"I met this really cute guy today." she tells them about this guys she spend the entire day with and about their kiss.

"What's his name?" Rachel asks Sidni excided for her friend.

"I don't know." Sidni says weakly.

"Let me get this straight you spend an entire day with a guys and you don't even know what his name is?" Santana asks her. She just nods and Santana says something about how she should know better than that.

Sidni feeling sorry for not getting his name atleast throws herself into Rachel's arms and mutters something about being stupid. Rachel just wraps her arms around Sidni and Santana wraps her arms aorund both girls.

**So I hope this wasn't too bad. I just had to have Sidni and Sam meet.**

**Sorry to those of you waiting for an update on 'This is my life now' I only got one PM and so haven't started writing yet. Have writers block on that story so those of you who actually reads that one please just review.**

**Reviews are my bread and butter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs I might use.**

Chapter 11

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry lets order." Kurt said at the table.

"What about the girls in the bathroom?" Sandy asked as she held on to Finn's hand which was hanging over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I know what they like to eat so I'll order for them." Blaine said.

"Shouldn't they order for themselves?" Quinn asked. "What if you order something they don't like?"

"Because they all order one thing only, when we eat here. I should know we come here whenever we can during long weekends and such." Blaine answered and called the waitress over.

After they had placed their orders Finn askes: "Why couldn't we just wait for them to come back before we ordered?"

"Did you see how Sidni looked?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"She almost never gets that look unless she did something or something happened and really needs to talk to Rachel and Santana. That is why they have their balcony bonding time." Blaine says.

"Yeah I get jealous sometimes." Kurt says, "But then I remember that they do the same for me and I feel good again."

"Wait who came up with the balcony bonding time?" Puck asked.

"Well it all started when Rachel had a bad day. You know that nothing going right, your day starts bad and ends worst." Kurt says. "First thing she did was grab a giant tub of ice cream and a spoon and went to sit on her balcony. Or at least that's what she told me."

*FLASHBACK*

Rachel threw her bag on the couch as soon as she entered the house, she had just had one of the worst days ever. The first guy she dated after that asshole played her and Santana, the first guy she actually really liked since her heartbreak with Noah and he does the same thing. He cheats on her. What is it with guys that can't be faithful? Why does she always go for guys that cheat?

She walks into the kitchen and heads for the fridge to get a huge tub of ice cream. She grabs a spoon and heads to the balcony outside off her room. She goes to sit on one of the chairs around the table. She called Kurt and put her phone on speaker so she could eat the ice cream.

"Life sucks I am never falling for another guy ever again in my entire life." Rachel says taking a spoonful of the ice cream and eats it to fast. "Oowww"

"What honey, what's wrong?"

"Brain freeeeeeeeeeeeze." Rachel says grabbing a hold of her head.

"Rachel? Where are you?" Sidni asks peaking into Rachel's room.

"Out here!" Rachel calls out to Sidni.

"Who is that?" Kurt asks through the phone.

"It's Sidni." Rachel answers Kurt.

"Life sucks and along with it MEN!" Sidni says as she sits on the chair next to Rachel's.

"Let me guess Jake still hasn't asked you out yet?" Kurt asks.

"Nope." Sidni says making the 'p' pop and slumps down her shoulders. Rachel hands her the ice cream and spoon. "Thank you."

"I'm going to guess that you two girls are going to start dissing the boys so I'm just going to hang up because my boyfriend is an absolute dream." Kurt says. "Tata ladies."

"Bye Kurt." both girls say in unison.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So how did Santana join them?" Sandy asked.

"Well she went into the room to ask Rachel something and then she saw the two girls moping and she started to make 'cause her day was just as crap." Blaine answers.

"How would you know that happened?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Rachel told Kurt, Kurt told me."

The three girls returned from the bathroom. They joined the rest of the group and had their food.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

The entire house was quiet every one had gone to bed except for Puck he couldn't sleep. Sleep was a difficult task for him, he couldn't sleep because Rachel was just outside in the pool house alone. Her tiny body wrapped up in a blanket which most likely covered her silk pajama shorts and silk top with lace along the border.

"Cool off Puckerman. You are taken and she's not interested." Puck whispers to himself. He pours himself a glass of ice cold water to try and cool himself down. It doesn't work. "I need air." he walks through the sliding doors only to see the object of his affections sitting on the edge of the pool side ways so her one foot is in the water and the other in front of her.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" he asks her standing in front of her. He notes that she is wearing what he imagined her in just this time it's a pale blue color not the black one he saw her in the last time.

"I couldn't sleep." she answeres not taking her eyes away from the ripple effect her foot has on the water.

"Why not?" he asked taking of his shoes he has on his boxers. He goes to sit behind her back both feet in the water.

"Two reasons. One Sidni she met a guy that I think could be great for her, but her being her she ran away from him. Which is something we have in common. And that scares me what if we run away from everything that could be good for us just because we're afraid it will hurt us?"

"You know Rachel it's ok to run from something if you're not ready to face it, but true bravery comes from knowing that even though you might end up hurt you gave it a try and you know that next time you won't be afraid to try it again."

She moves her body so that she is able to put both of her feet in the water. "Thank you." She smiles at him put her hands on next to her legs gripping the edge of the pool.

"What's second?" Puck asked her. She looks at him in confusion. "You said Sidni was your first worry. What's the other one?"

"Ana. I saw her docters today after I left the house. They said she doesn't have long to live anymore and that I should start preparing myself to say goodbye to her. I don't know how to do that Noah. How do I prepare myself for the death of a woman who has been the only person who felt like a mother to me. How do you do that?"

"Rachel..."

"For years she has been the one I called when Finn and I had problems. I called her when you and I started our affair. She has been there when I needed to vent. She was there when I found out that I got into univarsity in New York. She has always been the one to support my crazy dreams and has always been there to give me advice. When chose Quinn over me." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rachel I..."

"How do you let go of someone like that?" more tears. "How do you say goodbye to someone that you love so much? How?"

He pulls her into his arms and allows her tears to fall on his naked chest. They sit like that for a while.

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**I won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when, when the night falls on you baby**

**And you're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you.**

Not knowing what to tell her he sang her that song. He knew that when words failed song would always tell her what he feel.

"Thank you Noah." she lifts her head from his chest. She looks into his eyes and says thank you again, but so softly that you can barely hear it.

All he notices is the way her lips moves when she tells him thank you for the second time. He bends his head down and lifts her chin with one of his hands. He kisses her and something tells her to let him go not to kiss back but she can't stop herself she kisses him back and when his tongue seeks entrance to her mouth her lips give way. They deepen their kiss and when they need air and pull apart she realizes what they just did.

She gets up and says. "We... I... This was wrong." she runs into the pool house and goes to sit on the bed.

That kiss just awokened her feelings for him even more and that made the story Ana told her even harder to ignore.

**Song: I'll stand by you. Carrie Underwood (or any other singer that sang that song)**

**Please excuse all the mistakes haven't read through it again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or any song I might use.**

Chapter 12

The next day Rachel and Puck were a bit awkward with each other. This ofcourse meant that they kept bumping into each other.

The only people who noticed the tension between the two were Santana, Sidni and Quinn and she was surprizingly curious. She has to talk to him soon. They haven't been them in such a long time. She felt she and Puck needed a conversation about them. Whatever they felt for each other she doesn't feel it anymore. She compared the way he is looking at Rachel this moment, he's stealing glances at her right now, to the way he looks at her and it's not the same. She really needs to talk to him.

"Puck, hey can I talk to you?" when she sees that he hesitates she says "It's important." she gets up and he follows her.

They take a walk along the beach. "Remember the day we got together?" she asks him. When he nods she continues. "Did you ever wonder why I went to you that day?"

"To be honest yes I have always wondered why you came to me. For a while there I began to believe that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"The week after I rejected you. I noticed a change in you. You didn't bully the nerds anymore, you were more relaxed and started to show an interest in your future. You applied to colleges and well... I think that's the moment I realised that you could be good for me." Quinn told him.

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming along?"

"When we started dating you turned into yourself but with a mix of the guy I've seen when we weren't together. But most of that guy just disappeared. I have seen that guy but he doesn't come out with me. He makes his appearance when Rachel is around. Puck you have feelings for her and you can't deny it. I think it's time we end our agreement." she tells him with a smile.

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yes. When we tried our relationship and it failed, we made this deal in order for me to not get hurt. I was afraid of love, you were avoiding something, I don't know what but you were. Since we came here and were staying in New York I could see how much you felt for Rachel. I can see that you are afraid of pursueing your feelings for her."

"I... Uh... How." he stumbles on his words. "I don't think she wants me Quinn. Not after what I did to her not after how she found out about us."

"Well you should try. Letting love go is not worth it... it's not worth stupid mistakes."

She turns around walking back to the house. He goes to sit down on a bench thinking about what Quinn said. He is not sure whether he loves Rachel but he knows that before this vacation is over he needs her back. He is not happy being her friend not after last night. There is no way he can go back to being just a friend.

He thinks of the day he and Rachel got together.

***FLASHBACK***

Rachel is busy dancing in front of her mirror, singing into her brush. She felt like being silly so she singing an old Spice Girls song.

**... Slam it to the left**

**If your having a good time**

**Shake it to the right**

**If you know that you feel fine**

**Chicas to the front..**

She stopped singing when she heard a knock on her window. She walked over to it to find Puck on the balcony out side her room. She opened the door that leads to her balcony and motions for him to come in. When he didn't move she walked out.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

"I'm tired Berry." he sits on the loveseat. She had her daddies put it there for her so she could have her 'me time' that she needs when the insults get too much.

"Of what Noah?"

"I'm tired of trying to get her to see me and not the person she thinks I am. She doesn't see who I could be and I'm tired of trying to get her to see me."

"Would you be up for one more try?" Rachel asks an idea popping into her head.

"What are you on about?"

"I could help you. I could coach you on how to make yourself better. I won't change you because to be honestI think you are great but you could show Quinn what I've known all along. You could show her what I see."

After a long talk about how he should start. They started talking about things that they haven't spoken about in years. Before they knew it Rachel's head is resting on his shoulder her knees pulled up to her chest and his left hand is on her right knee. Her right hand on his left knee. They are laughing about how their parents want them to be together.

She tells him about her insecurities, about how she's afraid she not good enough or pretty enough to get on Broadway. They lock eyes when he tells her she's more than good enough and that she's not pretty but 'fucking sexy' she smiles shyly at him even though she doesn't agree with his language. Their lips nearly connects when she looks away. He takes her chin in his hands and leads her face to face his again and rests his lips on hers. During the kiss she straddles his legs and when they end the kiss, both their lips are swolen and they decide to be friends with benefits until Puck can get Quinn. A kiss like that could not be ignored. That just means NO DATES!

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He starts walking back to the house he thinks back to the time Rachel found out about him and Quinn.

***FLASHBACK***

They had broken their no date rule about a three months ago when Rachel's grandmother died. He wanted to cheer her up so he set up a picnic in the park and after then they started dating but weren't really in a relationship. He was supposed to meet her, for some reason they kept their relationship a secret. No one ever knew about it.

He was waiting for her at the lake. All of the sudden there was Quinn he didn't know when she arrived but she was there.

She tells him how sorry she was about the the things she said how she wants and needs him to forgive her. He thought about turning her down and telling Rachel how he feels about her but all he can think about is how he isn't good enough for Rachel. He has realized that he is in love with her but she deserves more than him and she deserves more than he could give her. So he tells Quinn that he is willing to give her another chance. She hugs him and lifts her mouth to his. They kiss and all he can think about is how when he bends down he doesn't bend down enough, he thinks about how the hair that's entangled around his hands aren't dark enough or how it isn't long enough. When they pull apart he sees the one girl he didn't want there at that moment even though he knew she would be there he wished she came later than they arranged. When he saw the hurt in her eyes he wishes he could take it back. When she runs away he wants to go after her but then he thinks about how this would be better she is leaving for New York in a few days. It's better that it happened at that moment. So he lets her go breaking both their hearts in the process. So he holds on to Quinn hoping that her presence would take away the hole that just formed in his heart, it's even bigger than the one his dad left behind. He remembers how that hole shrunk in size he just hopes that the one Rachel left will too.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He walks into the living room where he hears Rachel's voice mix with Sidni and Santana's as they plan on going to the docter's office later.

He thinks to himself 'I was wrong the hole in my heart just grew bigger the more she's away from me and it's even worse now that she's so close yet so far away.'

**Well I hope you liked. You guys finally have a reason as to why Puck 'cheated' on Rachel.**

**Song used: Spice Girls, Spice up your life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lets see if this works.**

**In the word of jojorocks186 (send to me through PM, thank you :))**

**I'm like Tinkerbell and I need reviews to live.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs that I might use.**

Chapter 13

After Quinn and Puck went on their walk Kurt, Santana and Sidni dragged Rachel out to the pool. They knew that Rachel and Puck had an affair of sorts but they didn't know how it started and since the tension was thick in the air, Kurt didn't feel it he just wanted to know the story of the romance that took place between the two, they wanted Rachel to tell them why.

"I'm not over him, it's as simple as that." she tells her friends as she leans her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Sidni asked she hated seeing Rachel suffer they are best friends even though they have only known each other for a year.

"It's not that easy Sid. He hurt me really badly and I just... I don't think I would survive if he did that to me again. I can handle every other man breaking my heart I just couldn't handle it if he did again."

"What happened between the two of you?" Santana asked, she knew they didn't end on good terms but she had never heard Rachel say anything in that way she sounded so broken.

She started telling them the story about the night he climbed onto her balcony, she tells them about the kiss that made her forget who she was and that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world and she tells them about the plan for him to change so Quinn would like him more and how after a year's hard work it finally paid of.

***FLASHBACK***

For eight months now they had their friends with benefits thing going. Her dads came to school calling her out of class. She went leaving her books in class because it had just started, it was after lunch. She was worried, afraid that she might have done something wrong but she can't remember what so when she got to the office and saw her daddy comforting her dad she knew something was really wrong. When her dad saw her he started crying harder and not knowing what to do she just walked over to him and pulled him into her embrace. When her dad finally calmed down her daddy told her "Rachel sweety you know we love you right?"

"Yes, did I do something wrong? Why is dad so upset?"

"I'm going to give you some privacy. I am sorry." Principal Figgins says as he leaves the office.

"Sweety your nana she died this morning. The doctors says that she went peacefully."

Rachel just sat there in a state of shock as she processes the news her parents had just given her. She doesn't even know she's crying untill a tear drops on her hand. She gets up when her fathers tell her that they are going to take her home. She walks to the classroom, she doesn't notice Puck's concerned gaze follow her to her desk all she can think of is that one of the only two female influences that actually cared about her died that day.

She had been depressed for about a month now. She went to school and her life was basically a blur. She hates the fact that whenever she needs to talk to her nana she won't be there. Rachel still gets the urge to pick up her phone and call her nana only to remember that she isn't there to answer anymore. But she lets it go to voicemail so she can hear her grandma's voice when she needs it.

She's home. She's been ignoring everyone's phone calls instead of Ana she always answers Ana's calls. She hears a knock on her balcony door only to see Puck waiting there for her. She looks like a mess, she wearing a tracksuit pants and a really big top, barefoot and her hair is in a messy poinytail.

"Noah what are you doing here?" she asks him feeling really self-conscious.

"I'm here to talk to you. I'm here to take you away. It's going to be the two of us. I'm taking you away from this room so you can feel what fresh air feels like."

"Fine I'll go." she says after a long silence he gives her 20 minutes to get ready.

She stepped out on the balcony to see Puck's truck waiting for her. They climbed down and he walked to his truck and opened the door for her.

They drove to the lake, it's where they went to work on Puck and of course a make out session or two. But tonight they went to stand on their regular spot Rachel staring up at the starry sky Puck's arms around her waist, her hands over his arms, her back to him. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"You know when I was a little girl and my grandfather died, I didn't understand death. I asked my nana what death means and I still remember her words. She said 'Rachel, my darling girl, death isn't something that you need to know now. All that you need to know is that when someone dies and they leave our world it's to be a star up in the sky, your grandfather is up there and every night I'll look up at the sky and know that he is watching over us. That's all I need to be happy.' Now every night I look up at the sky and I remember her words and I know it's not true but looking up at the stars is all I need to remember her." she turns around and wraps her arms around his waist while he wraps his arms around her shoulder. "Right now all I need to be happy is you. You and the stars in the sky." she looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem babe. You helped me so I'm helping you."

All of the sudden the moon shining on her face and it makes her so much more beautiful and it makes him look even sexier. Before they knew it their lips found each other. Her hands moves from his waist against his body up to his neck. His arms moved from her shoulders down to her waist, he is bending down ever so slightly and lifts her up with him as he straightens himself again.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"That night we broke our no dating rule. That is also the night I fell for him. The day I went to tell him he had gotten together with Quinn and it broke my heart so bad that I just couldn't get over it."

"Awwww sweety." Kurt says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Do you still feel that way about him?" Sidni asked.

"I think my feelings for him are even stronger now." Rachel says. "I can't focus on that now though." She says wanting to change the subject. "I have a plan for Ana but I need your help."

**DAM DAM DAAAAMMMM lol i hope you enjoyed and lets remember, I'm like Tinkerbell**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs I might use.**

Chapter 14

"How can we help?" Sidni asked.

"Well I need to get ready for the doctor." she tells them.

"What doctor why are you going to the doctor?" Santana asks.

"And is he cute?" Kurt adds.

"Lyle. I need to look sexy if I'm going to convince him to break the rules for me again. So I need your help to look amazing so I can get what I need. And yes Kurt he is cute."

"Why do you need his help?" Kurt asked. "Isn't it something you can do on your own? Or with the help of Puck?"

"Kurt get off of the Noah subject. I need Lyle's help. He works at the doctor's office and I need a patient's file. It's a long shot so I need all the help I can get and if Lyle can help me I'm letting him."

An hour later Rachel strolled into the doctor's office stopping in front of Lyle who works there part time he is studying to be a doctor. She turns on the charm and his face lights up as soon as he sees her. She hates using him for these kinds of things but this is for Ana and she'll do anything and everything for Ana.

"Hey Lyle," she smiled at him. "how are you today?"

"Hello Rachel," he smiles at her and pushes his glasses up. "how can I help you?"

"I need a huge favour."

"And what's that?"

"I need your help with a might have been patient's old file."

"Rachel you know I can't do that."

"Please Lyle it's very important." she tells him desperately. "I will do anything."

"Anything?" he smiles as she nods. "Go out with me on a date and after the date I'll give you the file. If the person is or was a patient here."

She looks at him seeing that he is serious and then decides that she'll do this for Ana "Fine, but you have to check for the patient now."

He moves over to the computer and looks at Rachel. "What his name?"

"Antonio Castellano."

"We do have an Antonio Castellano but he is about 75."

"That sounds about right. I'll meet you tonight at the Boardwalk.**(made up)**" she smiles at him and leaves the office. This is all for Ana and she will do this to help her.

She doesn't go back to the house. She decides to go for a walk along the beach when she spots a familiar figure sitting on a bench looking at some sort of bracelet.

"Sam? Sam Evans? Is that you?"

He looks up and smiles at her. "The one and only." he gets up to hug her and puts the bracelet in is pocket. "What are you doing here?" he lets her go to sit down on the bench and she sits next to him.

"I'm here on vacation. I'm guessing you're the same?" he nods and she smiles. "Man the others won't believe you're here." she smiles and then an idea hits her. "Give me your phone." she tells him.

"Why?"

"Just give it." he hands her his phone and she tipes something into it. "I saved the adress of the house I'm staying in under the notes. You should come by tomorrow. We are going to have a glee party and sing lots of old songs that brings back crazy memories come by tomorrow at 6 I'm sure the others would be happy to see you." she smiles at him and gets up. "I have to go but you will be there tomorrow, right?"

"You can count on it."

"Good." she says as she walks to her favourite frozen yoghurt place.

Later that day she tells Santana and Sidni about her date with Lyle.

"You actually said yes to a date with Lyle? What happened to a kiss on the cheek. That's what you guys would normally settle on."

"I know but this time it isn't as simple as all the other times. This time he will actually have to take a patient's file out of the office. He could get into serious trouble for that." Rachel tells them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck said as he entered the kitchen, which seemed to be the girls' hang-out place, to get himself a glass of water.

"Rachel going on a date with a future doctor." Sidni answers in a sing-song voice. She grabs an apple and takes bite. "I'm going to go get your outfit ready."

"Wait you want her to go on this date?" Santana asked shocked.

"It's for Ana." Sidni ansswers nonchalantly. "Come help me."

"Ugh fiiiiinnnnneeee." Both girls walks to the pool house leaving Rachel and Puck behind in the kitchen.

"Don't go." Puck said as he watched Rachel who was smiling at her friends.

She lets out a sigh. "Noah... I..."

He cut her off before she even has a chance to think about what she's saysing.

"No, Rachel hear me out. I still have feelings for you. It's your smile that I see at night, your laugh that brightens up my day." he walks closer to her putting his hands on her hips. "Your lips that I want on mine."

"Noah... You have a girlfriend."

"Not anymore. Even she knows how I feel about you."

"And I feel that way about you too but you hurt me Noah and you promised you'd be my friend." she steps out of his grasp. "I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only and that is to give Ana some happiness in her last days." she walks out of the kitchen but turns around at the door. "I'm going on that date with Lyle tonight Noah and as my friend you should support me." she continues to walk out of the room.

"There is no way I can just be friends with you Rachel Berry. No way."

**Sorry it took so long but I've just been so busy. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I promise you that I am working on the other two fics just have a bit of writer's block.**

**What do you think of Quinn getting together with Lyle?**

**Next chapter:**

**The date and Puck meets Ana.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs that I might use.**

**Chapter 15**

Rachel walks to the pool house determined to get what she wants and she wants to help Ana.

She smiled when she heard Sidni and Santana arguing about what she should wear.

"The shorts makes her ass look better!" Santana says holding up a pair of black short shorts.

"That may be true but the dress makes her look more girly and that is what attracted Lyle to her!" Sidni raised her voice with every word.

"We want her to look sexy!"

"No we don't she has to look soft!"

"Sidni!"

"Santana!"

"Guys what is wrong with you?" Rachel asked her two best friends.

"We can't agree on what you should wear." Sidni said with a pout.

"Well you better decide or I will pull out a pair of knee socks." both girls in front of her pulled there faces. "I'm going to go shower." she walked to the bathroom.

When she came back she saw that Sidni and Santana had finally decided on an outfit for her to wear. It was a white summer dress and a pair of blue shiny platform shoes.

She was busy doing her make up because she kicked both Santana and Sidni out they wouldn't stop fighting. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out and the door opened up to reveal Quinn standing there.

"Hey Rachel." she said moving slowly towards her. "I want to talk to you and I need you to listen to what I have to say."

Rachel nodded her head and waited for Quinn to continue.

"I think Puck would have told you by now that he and I aren't together anymore. It's not that I didn't love him or he didn't love me. We have been together on and off and in senoir year I saw a change within him. I knew that was the kind of guy that I wanted but I'm not the girl that he wants, you are. I want to thank you for giving him to me but he has always belonged to you so please don't let him go." Quin told Rachel.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn. "Thank you but I think it's too late for me and him." She pulled Quinn into a hug and said, "We had our chance and we couldn't make it work."

"This is your second chance. Don't pass it up." She broke their hug. "I'm leaving today. I have things that I need to work out before I can start again." she smiled and walked out the door.

She finished her make up and walked into the main house because she forgot her car keyes in the kitchen. She came into the kitchen to find Puck standing there and when he looked at her he head this look in his eyes the one he had just before he would grab her and kiss her senseless. At that moment she really wanted him to do it just so that she could feel his lips over powering hers and to feel his arms pulling her closer to his body, his strong, muscular body. She shook her head just to get those thoughts out of it and grabbed the keyes and walked out the door.

She arrived at the restuarant to find Lyle waiting for her at a table. She walked to him to find that he had ordered a grape juice for her and himself.

"Rachel you look beautiful." Lyle told her when they had settled into their seats.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad either." she smiled at him.

"Rachel why are you doing this?" Lyle asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why do you want the file?"

Before she could answer him the waitress came over to ask their orders after they had given it to her Lyle looked at Rachel waiting for his answer.

"Fine. My great aunt Ana is about to die. Many years ago she fell in love with her sister's betrothed and he with her. They have been together for a little while but circumstances had forced them apart. I just want to give her peace of mind before she dies."

"And you think that finding Antonio will give this to her?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I really do. I just want her to know that I do care about her even if the rest of the family is against her. I need her to know that I will always love her."

"If you told me this at the doctor's office I would have called to tell you that Antonio had passed away and hour or so after you left the office. I'm so sorry to tell you this Rachel." Lyle told her grabbing her hand.

"Why didn't you call me Lyle?" Rachel asked upset how could he lie to her. Why wouldn't he tell her. Before he could answer her she got up and said, "I need to go."

She left the restuarant and walked to her car feared came over her and all she could think about was how this is going to hurt Ana.

She came home in tears running past everyone. Sidni and Santana got up to follow her but Puck told them that he would go after her.

When he walked into the pool house he found Rachel dressed in a jean pulling a t shirt over her head. She is still wearing the heels she wore to the date.

"Rach..." he said softly.

"Noah." as soon as she sees him she runs over to him and collapses into his arms. She cries and through her tears she tells him what happened.

"I have to tell Ana." she says after they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you need me to go with you?" he asked her a worried look in his eyes.

"Would you?"

"Rachel, I would do anything for you."

"Thank you." she kisses his jaw, his arms are still wrapped around her.

He leads her back to the car and drives knowing that she can't at least not that moment. She describes to him where to go. When they get there Marie opens the door.

"Hey Rachel and friend." she says brightly.

"Hey Marie." Rachel smiles sadly. "Where is she?"

"In her room watching old movies."

Rachel walked to the room.

"Hey Ana." Rachel smiled sadly at Ana.

"Hey beautiful, why do you look so sad."

Rachel walked over to Ana and lays next to her. Puck walked in the room behind Rachel. "Who is this piece of man candy?"

"Ana!"

"What he's sexy!" she smiled at Puck who just laughed at the blush that formed on Rachel's cheeks.

"This is my friend Noah Puckerman." Rachel said sitting up.

"Yum yum. I hope he's more than a friend you two would have many beautiful children. Just name one Ana ok?" Ana smiles at Puck.

"Ana. I need to tell you something." Rachel tells Ana. Rachel starts telling her about her plan to reunite Ana and Antonio.

"Rachel I told you that I had a good life. You don't need to do that." Ana tells Rachel.

"I shouldn't have done that though. I found out today that he had passed away. I'm so sorry Ana." Rachel said and she started to cry again.

"Rachel, Antonio was a great part of my life but you were the best. If I had run away with Antonio when we had the chance I would never have had you in my life and you brought me joy Rach. You made me happy." she looked at Rachel. "Noah can you excuse us please I need to tell Rachel something." when he left the room Ana told Rachel, "I let Antonio slip through my fingers don't do the same with that handsome young man. I love you and I want you to at least give him a chance. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Ana. Anything you want and need."

**This chapter is not very good but I can't seem to get it the way I want it to be.**

**Next chapter Sidni and Sam meet again also Rachel gives Puck another chance.**

**Sorry for mistakes I haven't read through it again. I still hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to the few people that still reviews and those of you that puts this story on alerts it lets me know that you are reading this story and that makes me want to continue writing.**

**I said previously that **_**It Will Rain**_** will be an important song so I'm working it into this chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs I might use.**

**Chapter 16**

Rachel was in the pool house sitting on the couch with her feet up and a cup of tea in her hands she's wearing an oversized jersey thinking about how strong Ana is. If she had received news like that then she would freak out. She was happy that Ana is ok but she feels bad. What if Noah was her Antonio would she want to live with that knowing that she didn't give him a chance? That she didn't give them a chance? Her phone starts buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hey my little Ray bear. How are you feeling this morning? You looked pretty upset last night." Ana asks on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ana. I'm feeling better. Still a bit sad for you though." Rachel replied honestly.

"You don't have to be. You know that the doctor told me that I don't have that long to live anymore a-…"

"Ana please…"

"Rachel you have to accept that I am dying and I am fully ready for that but are you?"

"Ana I will never be ready for that if you die, I have nothing left."

"Rachel I know that it will be a difficult time for you so I want you to promise me that you thought about what I said last night."

"I did." Rachel nods. "But I still don't know Ana." She sighs. "What if he hurts me again I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time."

"I always thought 'What if we hurt my sister again?' but you can't afford to think that way Rach. I thought that way and lost the love of my life. What if Noah is your Antonio? Are you willing to let that go because of something as crazy as fear?"

"You know what Ana?" she said suddenly. "Noah is not my Antonio he is my Noah and I'm don't think I want to let him go because of my stupid fear so I will give him a chance and maybe this time we really will last."

"That's all I want to hear." Ana said with a smile. "I have to go dearie this talk has me so exhausted. I love you my sweet potato pie."

"I love you too Ana, always." They hung up.

And on the other side of the line Ana tells Marie "Now I can die happy knowing my Rachie is taken care of."

"Don't talk like that Ana."

"Marie when I go I don't want you to call Rachel immediately let her enjoy her time with her friends and call my doctor and lawyer first. Everything needs to be ready before Rachel gets here."

"Ana you are making it sound as if you are going to die today." Marie said worriedly.

"That is because I fully intend to." Ana said with a smile before closing her eyes.

"That's it Rachel get up!" she jumped off of the couch and walked into the bedroom to get her close and headed to the shower. She got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top with flip-flops she's not going through much trouble she'll do that when the party starts tonight.

She walks to the kitchen because she is on Kitchen duty with Sidni. The two of them decided that they would make the snacks and stuff. The others are in the backyard getting everything ready for the night. "I'm so sorry about what happened last night Rach I wish it was different." Sidni tells Rachel they are alone in the kitchen.

"No don't worry I'm fine. Ana is taking it well. And I have something I have to do later it's a promise I made to Emma." Rachel told Sidni with a smile.

"Rach you are an incredibly strong girl. Do you know that?" Sidni said looking at her friend.

"That's good to know. I love you and Santana so much." She smiles at Sidni.

"Hey well you know San loves you and I love you too, so much." Sidni pulls Rachel into a hug.

"We should get started." Rachel said as she pulled away from Sidni's hug.

Before they knew it the party started and Rachel completely forgot about Sam coming. So when she opened the door to the tall blond she was completely surprised. "Sam, I completely forgot about asking you to come I'm so sorry. Come in."

She showed him to the back walking past the kitchen where Sidni is still busy with the last of the salad.

All Sidni heard was a loud "Trouty" screamed in unison from the people in the yard.

Rachel came back into the kitchen to talk to Sidni and to help her carry the food to the back.

They walked out to the yard and Sidni heard a voice that made her heart beat faster and it felt as if her world froze and the only thing that got her moving again is the face that matched that voice. Their eyes connected and something happened Sidni put the bowl on the table and pulled Rachel by her arm into the kitchen.

"Sid! Let go." Rachel said out loud.

"He's here" Sidni said in a loud whisper eyes wide.

"Who's here?" Rachel asked confused.

"The guy the one that took my breath away with one kiss." Sidni said.

"Wait Sam's the guy?" Rachel laughs "That is so cute. Yay you."

"Rachel…"

"Hey Sidni. I see you still remember me." Sam said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rachel said with a smile and moved to walk out when Sidni grabbed her arm.

"No you don't have to." Sidni said through gritted teeth.

"Let me buy you a coke." Sam said remembering the night her shared with her.

"I don't drink coke." Sidni answered and he raised a brow.

"Don't lie Sid we all know that you are so not sticking to that rule anymore." Rachel said deviously. "She would love for you to buy her a coke and if not a coke anything grape will do."

"Rachel…"

"You can take her before tonight is over. Please excuse us Sam we have to go get ready." Rachel said taking Sidni with her and leaving Sam in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He has a date with one of the greatest girls he has ever met.

Later that night when everyone was having a great night. Rachel heads to the pool it's away from the noise and it's where she can think because she has this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**If you ever leave me, baby,****  
><strong>**Leave some morphine at my door****  
><strong>**Cause it would take a whole lot of medication****  
><strong>**To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<strong>

**There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
>To keep you by my side And keep you from walking out the door. <strong>

She turns around to see Puck standing behind her singing the song that she has always dreamed would be sung to her.  
>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby<p>

**Chorus  
><strong>**There'll be no clear skies****if I lose you, baby****  
>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Every day, it will rain, rain, rain **

She smiles at him when he sings the chorus to her

**I'll never be your mother's favourite****ah ,  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<strong>**  
>Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<br>Saying there goes my little girl****walking with that troublesome guy****  
><strong>

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand****  
><strong>**Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds****  
><strong>**Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try****I'll ****  
><strong>**Pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding****if that'll make it right**

**Chorus  
>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby  
>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Every day, it will rain, rain, rain **

**Ooooh Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right<br>Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby  
>There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
>Every day, it will rain, rain, rain, rain...<strong>

She walks over to him.

"I'm going to sound like a total girl for telling you this" he stands in front of her and takes a breath "I mean the words of that song. After you left I felt empty so could you please just put me out of my misery and take I back?"

She puts her arms around his neck and connects their lips. They stand like that for a while just enjoying how they felt. How good it felt to share a kiss that was not broken apart by something stopping them. They pulled apart when Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Hello?..."Marie slow down…Wait WHAT?"

**That's about it for now. Just one more chapter to go (if I don't change my mind again)**

**Please review and thank you for reading.**

**I'm working on **_**Fantastic in a sarcastic way**_** please be patient.**

_**It Will Rain **_**Bruno Mars**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people this is the last chapter I seriously hope you guys enjoy it. This was not my most popular story but I loved writing it so I hope you guys loved reading it.**

**I realized that I do still have a poll for_ Fantastic in a sarcastic way _so I hope you guys will go and vote on that it is for Rachel and Puck so please go and check that out. I will close it next week Monday. Also my internet is down so I am posting this from varsity don't be too mad at me for taking this long to update. I will update as soon as the internet is back up let's hope that's soon.**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 17

"Wait, wait" Rachel sobbed out. "Please, please, please just tell me that I heard you wrong please. Marie I need you to tell me that... that I'm hearing you wrong because if I'm not and that's true than my world…" she broke down crying she dropped her phone. She felt her knees give way beneath her and a pair of strong arms wrap around her she looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes on her. "Noah," she cried "Ana is dead she died earlier today and… I just need you to hold me. Can you just hold me?"

"Come on." He lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the pool house. He put her down on her bed and got up to leave.

She grabbed his hand. "Noah please don't leave." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks, "I need you to be here with me."

"I thought you would want Santana and Sidni here with you." He said as he looked down on her.

"No I want you. I need you. Please stay." She told him pulling on his hand to get to sit lie on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "We just got back together I would understand if you would rather have those two with you."

"No Noah I want you to be here with me because as far as I'm concerned you will be the one to comfort me for the rest of my life." She told him honestly. "I need to feel safe right now and I can only feel safe in your arms. Please stay here."

He lowered his body on the bed and pulled her close to him. They just lay there him feeling her shaking in his arms Sidni and Santana had been worried about her so they came to see her that is how they heard the news about Ana.

The party came to an end immediately and just as Sam was about to leave Sidni grabbed his hand. "Don't go. Please. Ana always told us to do things that scare us so that we can live our lives. I used to think she meant go jump off a bridge or out an airplane, until I met you." She looked him in the eye. "I don't know much about you but judging from the way these people treat you and how you treat them and how you treated me that first day I know you're a good guy. You scare me Sam. A lot. I had a boyfriend before you and he never made me feel this way. I'm afraid that you will be my one regret."

"Are you afraid that dating me would be wrong?" He asked her confused.

"No. I'm afraid that not dating you would be my regret. I'm scared Sam. You scare me but I do want to give us a chance to see if we can make it work." She bit the inside of her lip.

"I would love that." He smiled down on her. "Thank you." He said and pulled her into a hug. "I think you and Santana need to comfort each other. I know that Ana meant much more to Rachel but you two seem to have loved her too. Go to her she doesn't have someone. And when you need it I put my number on your phone."

She smiled at him and saw Santana sitting in the corner trying her best not to cry. She gave Sam one more smile before she walked over to Santana. She went to sit down next to Santana and took Santana's hand and as soon as she did this Santana pulled her into a hug both letting their tears fall freely they will be strong when Rachel needs them but right now they also loved someone dear to them and are giving themselves the room to cry over it.

That night Sidni and Santana slept in Sidni's room having cried themselves to sleep. Rachel however could not sleep she drift to sleep and see Ana smile at her waking up and started to cry all over again and in turn Puck didn't get any sleep he was worried that she might dehydrate from all the water her body is losing due to all the crying that she has been doing. Sometime during the night she had cried so hysterically that she started to hyperventilate he hated the fact that he could not make her feel better made him feel so powerless and useless he wanted to ask her again why she wanted him there but did not when he felt her breathing even out and saw that she was sleeping he got up really quickly to fill a glass a water so that he could give it to her when she needed it. He put the glass on the bedside table got back into bed again and wrapped his arms around her when he was sure she was really asleep he whispered to her "I love you so much and I really want to help you but I don't know."

He felt her twist turning to face him she opened her eyes "You being here holding me is helping a lot." She closed her eyes again and moved closer to him. She couldn't tell him just yet that she loves him too because she wanted to be pretty and more composed when she told him for now she just has to trust that he knows how she feels. "Just hold me." At this his grip on her tightened making her feel like this is her bubble away from the fact that she had just lost one of the most important people in her life.

**Day of the funeral**

Rachel walked into the house; Ana wanted her funeral to be held in her home. She walked into Ana's office. She was told that Ana's lawyer wanted to see her. She saw the older lady sitting at the desk going over papers she looked up when she heard Rachel enter the room.

"Rachel please sit down."

"What is this about?" Rachel asked fresh tears running down her face as she saw a picture of her and Ana on the beach.

"Ana wanted me to read you her will before the funeral." The woman in front of her said. "Are you ready for this?"

"Aren't there supposed to be other people here?" Rachel asked her.

"No sweetie you were the only one mentioned in Ana's will. She leaves all her belongings with you everything on the condition that the house she has in London be turned into a shelter for pregnant woman who have no where else to go. You don't need to stay there you just have to make sure that it happens and that things over there stays in good shape."

Rachel just looked at her. Are you telling me that I get everything Ana owns? And since when does she have a house in London?" Rachel asked with a frown she never knew about anything about Ana's financial status.

"Yes she has several homes across the world. Also many other investments. Which I will go into detail with as soon as you are ready to hear about it."

"Thank you." Rachel said still in a shocked state.

"She also wanted me to tell you that you only have one life and fear should never stop you from you living it."

"What can I say about this wonderfully amazing person?" Rachel asked as she stood in front of Ana's friends and her own. "Ana has always been there for me. She was the one I went to when I fell head over heels for a boy she was there when I had my first heartbreak. She was there when I needed her. She always remembered what made me happy and always knew when I needed cheering up even if I was a thousand miles away which was freaky you have to admit. She has done great things in her life and my world feels a little bit empty without her here. I know that she would tell to not morn her death but to celebrate her life and I want you all to remember the things that she has taught us. She always told us to do the thing that scares you and I did I gave my heart to a man not knowing whether or not he would break it and I know now that I was right when I did that because he is right here supporting me. I know that is not the last thing she will ever teach me because she's going to be up there and when I do stupid things she will definitely find some way to tell me that I'm wrong and I look forward to those moments because then I'll know that she is there. To Ana and her motto 'You only have one life and fear should not stop you from living it'"

Later that night Rachel walked over to Noah who was waiting for her by the car. "Hey."

"Hi" he said. "So Sidni and Santana wanted me to get you to the beach."

"Noah I really don't feel like going."

"Give it ten minutes and if you want to go home after that then I'll take you."

"Okay." She said and climbed into the car.

When they got to the beach she saw a huge bonfire and in a semi-circle the name Ana placed in rocks. Sidni and Santana came running up to her.

"So? Do you like?" Sidni asked her.

"What is this?" Rachel asked them.

"This is a celebration of Ana's life." Santana answered and a few seconds after she said that the boys started to light the fireworks. Santana and Sidni ran back to the group.

As she watched her friends run towards the fire she felt her boyfriend wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. At that moment with all her friends around her she knew that she was going to be okay.

She turned to Noah stopping him in his stride "I love you." She said with a smile she ready to let him know how she felt.

He didn't respond he just put his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer into a deep kiss. Fireworks going off in the background and hearing their friends yell things like "finally" and "it took you guys long enough".

Yup she is going to be okay.

**So guys I posted a one shot a few days ago and I really want you guys to read it and tell me what you think because I would really love to know and if five people tell me to do the sequel I will. I finished the first chapter of the sequel so I'm posting that after this please tell me what you think.**

**I think I feel a sequel for this story as well I'm not sure yet maybe if you guys want one tell me and give me ideas on what should happen in it. I have a feeling I will be working on stories like a crazy person and hopefully I'll be able to post them soon. Finger crossed.**

**There we go it is now complete. Hope you liked don't tell me if you didn't but do tell me if you did .**


End file.
